The Bully part 2
by CoolKid13
Summary: Josh is back and he wants payback against Ezekiel. Now Ezekiel must once again beat the bully in this new story.
1. Chapter 1

THE BULLY Part 2:The Big Fight

Chapter 1: Prepping up for the fight 

It's been two months since the whole Josh Hampton incident and things were starting to turn out well for Ezekiel. He made two new friends and a possible friendship with Eva.

Ezekiel is now walking in the halls when he hears yelling. He looks around the corner of the hall and sees one of his friends (Nick) getting stuffed into a trashcan by none other than Josh Hampton.

Ezekiel walks up to Josh Hampton. "Leave him alone, eh." He said. Josh turns around and responds. 'Oh, it's you Homeschool. I was just asking your friend here on where you were."

Ezekiel was confused. "Why would you be looking for me, eh" Ezekiel replied. "I just wanted to tell you my dad just became the new principal". Josh said. Ezekiel didn't like where this was going. "Which means no matter what I do I'm not getting expelled anytime soon. I also wanted to tell you're fighting me at the park this Friday, don't chicken out or I'll find you got it!". Josh continued. Josh then walked away

Ezekiel was now at home after school. "_What am I gonna do, Josh is gonna kill me." _Ezekiel thought. _I'm going to need some serious help, but from who_. He then thought of someone.

"Eva! Eva!" Ezekiel was yelling while banging on the door of her house. Her parents were currently at the store. Eva then opened the door glaring at him.

"What Homeschool." She replied. "Eva, Josh wants to fight me at the park and I need you to help me, eh." "Why should I help you Homeschool." She responded. "You're the only one who can help me Eva, please-please-please help me. Ezekiel was on the verge of tears right now and Eva had noticed that. She sighed. "Fine I'll help train you to beat that asshole".

Ezekiel then started to hug Eva. He kept saying "Thank you" over and over again. Eva then ripped him off her.

Time to train.

(Training montage)

Ezekiel is shown punching a huge piece of meat with Eva instructing him.

The next scene shows him jump roping several times while sweating with Eva yelling at him to keep it up.

The final scene now shows him running to top of some stairs and then doing a victory dance…. Before tripping and falling down the stairs.

(Training montage over)

We're now at the park where Josh and a crowd are waiting for Ezekiel to show up.

"Maybe he isn't coming". One of the crowd members said. "Ha, I knew he'd be too chicken to show his ass here". Josh said. "One problem with that is I'm right here". A voice said. Everyone sees Ezekiel coming with Eva following him.

"Hmm I was wondering when you'd show up Homeschool". Josh said. "Well I'm here and I'm ready to fight."

A nerd then stands in between them to act like a referee.

"Josh you ready". Josh nods his head. "Ezekiel are you ready". Ezekiel nods his head.

Then let's get ready to RUMBLE!


	2. The Fight is on and possible romance

**THE BULLY **Part 2

Chapter 2: The fight is on! and possible romance

Josh rushed at Ezekiel and tried to uppercut him but Ezekiel moved to the side and punched Josh in the head as he passed him. Josh then turned back around quickly and kicked Ezekiel straight in the back causing him to stumble. Josh then took this time to put him in a headlock but Ezekiel bit him in the arm causing him to let go. While Josh was nursing his arm Ezekiel sweep kicked him off his feet and the proceeded to kick him rapidly.

During the 5th kick Josh grabbed Ezekiel's leg and then pulled it forward causing Ezekiel to almost fall and then Josh got up (his hand still on Ezekiel's leg) started swing Ezekiel by his leg and then let go causing him to slam into a tree. Josh then started beating up on Ezekiel. He then pinned Ezekiel to the tree. "Any last words, Homeschool." Josh said menacingly. "Just one ,eh." Ezekiel said. "Headbutt." Ezekiel then slammed his head into Josh's causing Josh to get dizzy and let him go. Ezekiel then uppercut him causing him to get knocked out.

Everyone was silent for a minute before exploding into a loud cheer and proceeding to hold Ezekiel up on their shoulders. Ezekiel spotted Eva grinning. "You did well Homeschool, you did well." She muttered.

It's been a week since the fight and Josh had promised to leave Ezekiel and his friends alone from now on. Ezekiel was now one of the most popular kids in school and made many friends. But his story doesn't end here just yet.

Eva is in the hallway when Ezekiel walks up to her. "Hey Eva." He said. "Yeah, Homeschool." She responded. "There's a dance this week and I wanted to know- "Know what." She interrupted. "If you wanted to go with me, eh." He said shyly. Eva was a bit surprised and blushed slightly but responded nonetheless. "Sure, whatever floats your boat Homeschool." She then left a slightly shocked Ezekiel. He was shocked because she actually said yes. A grin then grew across his face. "She said yes, eh. She said yes!" He shouted to the sky and then ran off in a better mood then he had been in weeks.

THE END


End file.
